


[Podfic] Five Times Stiles Doesn't Actually Need A Condom (And One Time He Does)

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blowjobs, Condoms, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Safer Sex, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't actually mean to become Beacon Hills High's go-to guy for free condoms and sex advice. It just happens.</p><p>Podfic of otter's <i>Five Times Stiles Doesn't Actually Need A Condom (And One Time He Does)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Stiles Doesn't Actually Need A Condom (And One Time He Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Stiles Doesn’t Actually Need A Condom (And One Time He Does)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700399) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/uzxcxyfvrv9q9ef/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Five%20Times%20Stiles%20Doesn%27t%20Actually%20Need%20A%20Condom%20And%20One%20Time%20He%20Does%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:23:43 | 191 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/xxcat6grfdvtzu9/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Five%20Times%20Stiles%20Doesn%27t%20Actually%20Need%20A%20Condom%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:22:23 | 75 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m35acx867fk1e0c/%5Bpodfic%5D_Five_Times_Stiles_Doesn't_Actually_Need_A_Condom_And_One_Time_He_Does.mp3) (mediafire) | 01:23:43 | 191 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3ifjdff9ih7754r/%5Bpodfic%5D_Five_Times_Stiles_Doesn't_Actually_Need_A_Condom_\(no_music\).mp3) (mediafire) | 01:22:23 | 75 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-times-stiles-doesnt-actually-need-condom-and-one-time-he-does)  
  
### Music

Memories & Melodies - Kendall Schmidt  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for the blanket permission for podfic! :)
> 
> If you like this story, please make sure to leave feedback to the author. ♥


End file.
